


Elevators

by litra



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Bad Jokes, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cliche, ColdWestAllen Week, ColdWestAllen Week: Changing Channels Edition, Day 5, F/M, Feelings, Gen, Hospitals, M/M, Medical, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Barry, Iris and Len are trapped in a hospital elevator. This leads to flirting and feels.





	Elevators

Iris brings her hands up to her face and makes a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

The elevator is lit only by his phone and his first instinct is to reach for her, but he doesn't know if she wants that right now. Plus there's the other person trapped in here with them. Why Leonard Snart happened to be in this elevator on this day...

"Iris?" Barry asked quietly. 

She slid down the wall, pulling her legs in tight as she waved a hand at their situation. "It's just so ridiculous."

They're suck in a hospital elevator, between floors, and the power's out - presumably to the whole building. Len had poked at the controls and announced they were dead. They'd looked for a hatch like in the movies, but if there was one they couldn't find it in the dark. A part of Barry is itching to phase out of there and figure out what's happening. If it's some Meta or disaster that needs the Flash. But he can't leave Iris like this, not when her control was already fraying after holding it together for her mom.

And there's Snart. 

Not that he thinks Len would do anything to hurt Iris. Even without their deal, there'd be nothing in it for him. But...

"I know right?" Len drawls from his corner by the elevator, "A Hospital elevator, even I think that's a cliche."  
Barry blinked, "Wait, what?"

"I mean unless you're into that kind of thing..." Len added. He was looking Barry up and down with an appraising eye and...

Oh.

Hospital elevator, like that one soap opera. Is Len actually suggesting?

Barry felt his face go hot, "What? no, I'm not-- I didn't-- I"

"Right?" Iris let out a little laugh. It was weak and he could hear how she was holding back tears, but she was smiling.

"Oh not you too."

"You know if you're not up for it scarlet, I'm sure the lovely lady and I could work something out while you sit back and think of England." This time Len gives Iris the once over, winking when she giggles weakly.

Barry would have felt angry, but Iris had dropped her arms, and was sitting normally. He decided to roll with it. 

"And what if I was up for it?"

Len gasped bringing a hand to his chest like he was a blushing virgin from some old movie, "Why Mr. Allen, are you suggesting a menage a trois in a hospital elevator? and you haven't even bought me dinner first."

"Oh I don't know," Iris put in, "Your fights look a lot like dates to me."

Len opened his mouth but couldn't seem to come up with anything to say.

"Oh the great Leonard Snart, speechless, mark the calendar," she taunted.

Len nodded formally to her, "I admit defeat, for the moment." He stretched and sat, crossing his legs under him. "Now don't get me wrong, you are both very attractive people and in other circumstances, but..."

Barry relaxed a fraction, putting aside any thoughts that sentence generated for later consideration.

Iris nodded, "yeah, so has anyone got a deck of cards or something?"

"Actually I've got my dice bag." Barry tugged on his shoulder bag digging through it until he found his dice. He looked up to find Iris giving him a raised eyebrow. "What? you know Cisco's campaign is on Wednesdays."

Len actually looked interested, "What system?"

"We're running through Tomb of Annihilation right now. Zombies and dinosaurs, I'm playing a Druid." 

Len hummed. Barry couldn't decide what that meant. He tossed the dice bag from one hand to the other, looking from Len to Iris, then to the closed door.

"Umm, look are you guys going to be okay, because I should probably..." He gestured at the door.

Len looked blank but Iris got it immediately.

"Yeah Barry we'll be fine. Sorry about... I just needed a moment. Just leave us the dice."

"What?" Len asked.

Barry dropped his shoulder bag onto the floor and tossed Iris the dice. "Watch this."

Normally Barry had a bit more of a running start, but it wasn't like he didn't have time to concentrate. He stepped up to the door, and tapped the metal. A it rang out dully he matched the vibrations and stepped forward.

Len and Iris watched Barry blur and step through the elevator door.

"Wow, he can do that?"

Iris nodded, "Mmmhmm."

"I really need to seduce him to the dark side, that skill could be incredibly useful."

"Try all you like, Barry's too good to do that kind of thing."

Len gave Iris another once over, "You continue to surprise me miss West, inviting me to seduce your indented."

"Well, maybe we'll seduce you over to the light side instead. I know Barry would be interested in trying in any rate." 

Len shrugs, overly casual. As if it doesn't matter to him what side anyone is on. "Ask me again when we're out of here and maybe I'll consider it."

"I'll do that." Iris said, and started fishing though the dice.

 

 

When Barry got them out of there a half hour later she stopped Len outside the hospital door to do just that.


End file.
